De la haine à l'amour
by Camhyoga
Summary: Hyoga ne va pas bien, acceptant tout sans n'oser jamais rien dire, et Saori ne sait plus comment l'aider. L'amour peut parfois faire du mal et dans ce cas, rien ne vaut un meilleur ennemi pour vous venir en aide.


Petite fic écrite difficilement entre le travail et les révisions pour ma licence. L'envie d'écrire est là mais pas trop le temps en ce moment. Et J'ai surtout de plus en plus de problèmes à trouver les mots pour exprimer mes idées. Un grand, un énorme merci à Venda et Manuka pour leur aide.

* * *

Saori aimait ses chevaliers par-dessus tout, les cinq chevaliers de Bronze qui l'avaient accompagnée lors de toutes ces guerres peut-être encore plus que les autres. Elles les savaient prêts à tout pour elle, prêts à donner leur vie pour la sauver. Chose qu'elle-même était disposée à faire pour leur éviter d'autres souffrances.

C'est avec eux cinq qu'elle avait partagé le plus de temps, lors des guerres mais aussi en temps de paix. Elle connaissait le caractère solitaire ou emporté de certains, comme Ikki ou Hyoga, qui avaient beaucoup de mal à exprimer leurs émotions et évitaient le contact avec les gens, ou Seiya qui lui ne tenait pas en place. Et pourtant tous faisaient des efforts pour rester auprès d'elle, pour partager des moments tous ensemble. Bien sûr elle savait que le retour à la vie des chevaliers d'or y était pour beaucoup, mais son côté humain se plaisait à croire que c'était aussi pour elle. Son côté déesse, lui, lui avait permis de ne faire qu'un avec chacun d'eux en unissant leur cosmos, de lire dans leur âme, de comprendre leur peur, leur faiblesse. Personne ne pouvait se targuer de les connaître mieux qu'elle. Et pourtant…

Il y avait encore tant de choses à découvrir chez chacun d'eux, tant de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans leur comportement, tant de maux à soigner dont elle ne connaissait pas le remède. Arriverait-elle un jour à aider Shun à se servir de toutes cette puissance qu'il avait en lui sans crainte ? A répondre à toutes les questions que l'esprit torturé de Shiryu se posait sans cesse ? A attirer l'attention de Seiya non plus sur la déesse mais sur la jeune femme amoureuse qu'elle était ? A apaiser la tempête qui faisait rage dans le cœur d'Ikki et le conduisait à tout détruire autour de lui, y compris lui-même ? A soulager cette douleur, cette amertume, qui hantaient Hyoga de tout son être, jour et nuit, ne lui laissant aucun répit ?

Ces deux dernières questions étaient sans doute celles qui l'inquiétaient le plus. Ikki et Hyoga avait beau faire partie des chevaliers les plus puissants, moralement elle sentait qu'ils étaient prêts à s'effondrer. Bien sûr ils n'en avaient rien montré pendant les guerres, chacun ayant sa fierté, ou tenant par les nerfs, par cette envie de protéger les autres plus qu'eux-mêmes. Mais maintenant que la pression était retombée, que la fatigue les avait envahis, elle sentait les deux chevaliers s'éloignaient petit à petit, s'éloignée d'elle mais aussi du reste du groupe et surtout de la vie en générale. L'un noyé dans sa mélancolie, l'autre étouffé par la haine, rien ne semblait plus pouvoir les atteindre. Si elle ne réagissait pas vite, elle allait les perdre. Ça elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas en revanche c'était comment les aider.

Ce soir, ils étaient tous réunis, les Ors, les Argents et les Bronzes, pour un dîner que Saori avait organisé dans l'espoir de resserrer les liens, de remonter le moral de certains. Peine perdue rien qu'à voir la réaction du Phoenix qui avait quitté le repas au bout de dix minutes, après avoir déclenché une bagarre avec Seiya et Isaak au sujet de Hyoga, à laquelle Camus et Aiolia avaient vite mis fin. Le drame passé, la princesse Kido avait cru que la soirée allait pouvoir suivre son cours paisiblement mais la tranquillité avait été de courte durée. En effet il ne fallut pas moins de dix minutes avant que Hyoga ne quitte à son tour le repas, énervé, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Saori s'apprêta à le suivre, sachant le Cygne capable du pire dans ces moments là, quand une main sur son épaule la retint, sans brusquerie mais avec tout de même une certaine fermeté. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Camus, d'autant plus qu'il semblait étrangement calme au vu de la situation.

-Mais Hyoga a besoin… tenta Saori.

Un contact froid sur sa main la fit sursauter. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la main du Verseau posée sur la sienne, elle l'interrogea du regard, mais se heurta à un visage reflétant… l'indifférence ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas quand la souffrance du Cygne était à ce point perceptible…

-Je dois le rejoindre. Il a besoin de moi.

Pour toute réponse, Camus se contenta de lui répondre négativement d'un mouvement de tête avant de lui lâcher la main et de repartir vers ses compagnons.

La déesse sentit la colère l'envahir petit à petit. Comment cet homme pouvait-il se montrer si froid, si ignorant de la douleur de son élève ? Pourquoi Hyoga était-il autant attaché à cet homme qui lui refusait la moindre preuve d'affection ? Tout cela lui paraissait tellement injuste.

-Ne le jugez pas trop vite !

La déesse sursauta de nouveau. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas senti la présence du chevalier des Gémeaux qui se présentait à elle un genou à terre, témoignant ainsi à Saori tout le respect qu'il lui devait. Celle-ci l'invita aussitôt à se relever. Contrairement à Camus, le regard de Saga en disait long sur ses émotions. Le mal qui habitait son esprit, et se lisait dans ses yeux auparavant, avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à de la tristesse mais aussi à un désir de rédemption, de se racheter. Saori le trouvait tellement touchant que le voir agenouillé, en position de faiblesse lui fendait le cœur.

-Il est tellement froid. Il ne mérite pas un dixième de l'amour que lui porte Hyoga.

-Sauf votre respect, je pense que la jalousie vous aveugle.

-Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu parles Chevalier ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu vexée par la remarque.

-Je le sais très bien… Princesse Saori, lui répondit Saga en appuyant bien sur le prénom.

Saori… D'habitude Saga l'appelait toujours Athéna… Avait-il compris que c'était la jeune fille et non la déesse qui s'exprimait ainsi.

-Hyoga a besoin d'une aide que Camus est incapable de lui apporter.

Saga soupira. Décidément, il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela ?

-Mais tu as bien vu sa réaction ?

-Vous avez raison lorsque vous dîtes que Camus ne peut pas l'aider. Mais vous êtes dans l'erreur la plus complète lorsque vous mettez en doute ses sentiments envers son élève. Camus est le premier à souffrir de cette situation. Ne peut pas pouvoir aider Hyoga est une torture pour lui. C'est ce qu'il a voulu vous faire ressentir quand il a pris votre main dans la sienne.

-Mais il a refusé que je rejoigne Hyoga, que j'aille lui parler. Il n'a jamais eu un geste de tendresse envers Hyoga alors que moi …

Saori, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ne pût finir sa phrase.

-Alors que vous qui êtes prête à tout pour rendre Hyoga heureux, vous n'arrivez pas à obtenir un geste tendre de sa part. C'est ça qui vous met en colère.

Honteuse, la déesse mit un moment à répondre. Oui, elle était jalouse de ce lien si fort qui existait entre Camus et Hyoga. Elle et les autres Bronzes avaient dépensé tellement de temps et d'énergie pour essayer d'apprivoiser le Cygne. Et tout cela en vain. En fait il semblait que plus une personne rejetait Hyoga, plus celui-ci la vénérait. Elle trouvait cela tellement injuste.

-Tu as raison Chevalier. J'ai été aveugle. J'ai préféré accusé Camus d'être responsable de tous les problèmes de Hyoga plutôt que d'assumer mes échecs. J'ai préféré mettre en évidence son incapacité à aider le Cygne pour cacher la mienne. J'ai beau avoir les pouvoirs d'une déesse, je suis forcée d'avouer que face à certains maux de l'existence humaine, je suis démunie.

Devant la détresse de Saori, Saga sentit le besoin de la rassurer.

-Il n'y a aucune honte à éprouver de la jalousie quand on aime une personne. Vous voulez juste aider Hyoga, c'est tout à votre honneur.

-Je lui dois tellement. A lui comme aux autres d'ailleurs. Mais je crains que la souffrance qui l'étreint ne soit devenue si forte que personne ne puisse plus rien pour lui…

La déesse tourna le dos au chevalier pour regarder dans la direction empruntée par le Cygne auparavant.

-Princesse, si je vous promets que dans moins de deux heures Hyoga va revenir de lui-même, calme et apaisé, vous accepteriez de retourner vous asseoir tranquillement auprès de nos amis ?

-Tu comptes aller le chercher Chevalier ?

-Absolument pas !

-Mais…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Princesse. Quelqu'un d'autre veille déjà sur lui. J'ignore encore si cette personne a compris comment s'y prendre avec lui ou si elle agit spontanément mais je vous promets qu'elle nous ramènera votre chevalier du Cygne. Vous avez confiance en moi ?

Saori hésita un instant mais finit par accepter la main que le Gémeau lui tendait et le suivit dans les appartements rejoindre les autres, restant tout de même inquiète. Elle se demandait surtout qui pouvait être cet ange gardien dont parlait Saga et qui veillait sur le Cygne en cachette. Elle constata bien qu'il manquait un invité mais elle réalisa qu'au vu du caractère sauvage de l'absent, une rencontre avec Hyoga finirait plus par un duel de mille jours que par un rapprochement amical.

Pendant ce temps, loin des tumultes du manoir, Ikki s'était isolé dans le grand jardin de la Fondation. Ne sachant pas trop où aller il avait fini par s'asseoir au bord du lac et regarder les étoiles. Cela avait un côté apaisant, et énervé comme il l'était, ça ne pouvait que lui faire le plus grand bien. Décidément plus il côtoyait les hommes et moins il les comprenait. Il allait même jusqu'à haïr leur façon d'agir, comme si tout leur appartenait, comme si la vie, le corps des autres, n'était qu'un objet avec lequel on pouvait jouer à sa guise, qu'on pouvait profaner en le tripotant à volonté. Un viol. Pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un viol auquel il venait d'assister. Et ce qui l'avait énervé d'autant plus c'est que les deux agresseurs se servaient de l'amour que la victime éprouvait pour eux pour en obtenir toujours davantage d'elle. N'avaient-ils pas compris que l'amour, comme l'amitié, sont des sentiments qui se donnent, qui ne se prennent pas.

Un bruit de pas sortit le Phoenix de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il se retrouva face au regard rempli de désespoir du Cygne. Cela ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Hyoga n'avait pas du tout apprécié, voire même très mal vécu les petits jeux « innocents » de Seiya et Isaak. Tous les deux, voulant savoir qui était le plus apprécié du Cygne, avaient passé leur soirée à le toucher, à le harceler de question, à le prendre dans leurs bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée. Tous deux voulaient se faire aimer du Cygne mais aucun n'avait remarqué à quel point Hyoga vivait mal chaque contact.

La vérité est que lui aussi le vivait mal. Il ressentait de la colère envers Seiya et Isaak bien sûr, mais aussi contre Hyoga lui-même. Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si faible ? Quelque chose dans cette situation le dérangeait vraiment, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

En voyant le Cygne si malheureux, il aurait dû le prendre dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait Shun, il aurait dû lui parler calmement comme l'aurait fait Shiryu… Mais lui la seule chose qu'il désirait en voyant le Cygne c'était de le rejeter, de le secouer. Pas par méchanceté mais plutôt dans l'espoir de le réveiller, de faire renaître une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux vides. Cela l'exaspérait tellement de voir Hyoga laisser les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses lui glisser dessus sans réagir.

Il ne tarda pas à voir le chevalier du Cygne s'approcher de lui, celui-ci ignorant royalement les regards noirs que lui lançait le Phoenix. Décidément vraiment rien ne pouvait atteindre Hyoga lorsqu'il se renfermait comme ça sur lui-même. Ikki hésita un instant entre partir ou chasser l'importun. Finalement il pencha pour une troisième option : rester auprès du jeune russe, essayer de le comprendre. Et puis le repousser c'était le livrer aux mains de personnes qui allaient profiter de sa faiblesse, et cela il ne le supportait pas.

-Je te préviens ! Tu peux rester mais tu t'assois là et tu ne bouges plus !

Etonnement, le Cygne obéit sans faire d'histoires ce qui intrigua Ikki. C'était fou à quel point le jeune russe pouvait changer de comportement selon la personne avec qui il se trouvait. Avec Seiya, ça finissait souvent en dispute, en provocation, avec Shun, le russe ne montrait rien mais était souvent stressé. Il n'y avait qu'avec Shiryu que le Cygne arrivait à rester calme mais en général le russe trouvait toujours une excuse pour écourter le moment. En fait, plus les trois autres bronzes cherchaient à lui montrer leur amour et plus Hyoga semblait vouloir s'éloigner d'eux. Avec lui Hyoga était… différent. Il détestait le jeune russe, tout le monde le savait au Sanctuaire. Tout le monde sauf peut-être le principal intéressé qui le collait de plus en plus. Plus Ikki l'ignorait ou le repoussait et plus le Cygne cherchait à se rapprocher de lui. En sa compagnie, le russe semblait plus détendu, serein.

Et c'était encore le cas en ce moment. Le silence qui s'instaura entre eux finit tellement par s'éterniser, que cela éveilla l'inquiétude du Phoenix qui ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si Hyoga allait bien. Et il ne put que constater que son « meilleur ennemi » s'était calmé. Ses yeux, captivés par le ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à eux, ne versaient plus de larmes. Les tremblements qui malmenaient ce corps, un peu trop frêle aux yeux d'Ikki, étaient moins violents. Quelque part cela rassura le Phoenix. Il avait beau détester le Cygne (comme il le répétait à tout le monde comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même), il ne supportait plus de voir tout le mal que les autres lui faisaient. Ils regardaient tous Hyoga comme s'il leur appartenait, comme un objet rare qu'il fallait posséder. Bien sûr, ils agissaient par amour, ne voulaient que son bien, mais ne voyaient-ils pas les dégâts irréparables que cela causait à la fois sur le moral et le physique du jeune russe ? N'avaient-ils pas vu à quel point Hyoga avait maigri, était triste ? Sans doute que oui et que c'est pour ça qu'ils insistaient encore plus pour l'avoir auprès d'eux, pour le toucher, le presser de questions, le faisant stresser encore plus. En fait, ils étaient dans un cercle vicieux qu'Ikki était décidé à briser pour la rendre la liberté au Cygne.

Mais avant cela il devait déjà comprendre pourquoi Hyoga se laissait faire ainsi. Et d'abord, avait-il seulement conscience de la façon dont le traitaient ses amis ?

-Hyoga ?

A l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme sursauta.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Le cygne lui signifia son accord avec un haussement d'épaules, comme si cela lui était égal.

-Pourquoi tu les laisses faire ?

La question était évasive mais le soupir que Hyoga poussa indiquait que le Cygne avait très bien compris de quoi Ikki voulait parler. Et surtout que cela le tracassait.

-Parce qu'ils m'aiment, répondit le russe comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et toi, tu les aimes ?

-Ils m'ont sauvé la vie.

La réponse était franche, directe, mais ne répondait absolument pas à la question que lui avait posé Ikki.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Hyoga. Est-ce que tu les aimes ?

Commençant à perdre son calme, le Phénix avait haussé le ton mais le regretta aussitôt quand il vit le russe recommençait à trembler, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il se sentait piégé. Ikki reprochait aux autres d'être trop pressant avec le Cygne, de trop exiger de sa part et lui faisait pareil, voir pire. Aussi préféra-t-il abandonner.

-Excuse-moi. Après tout ça ne me regarde pas.

De nouveau un long silence s'installa. Un long silence dont Hyoga avait besoin pour réfléchir, Ikki en avait bien conscience raison pour laquelle il n'insista pas plus. De toute façon ce n'était pas en le brusquant qu'il aurait sa réponse.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, voyant que Hyoga était calmé, Ikki décida de rentrer.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer sinon Shun va finir par envoyer tout le monde à notre recherche, dit Ikki en se relevant.

Mais il constata que le Cygne, toujours assis, ne le suivait pas.

-Je ne sais pas Ikki.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Si tu veux y retourner?

-Non, répondit Hyoga qui avait l'air perdu. Je ne sais pas si je les aime.

Ikki soupira. Ainsi il avait vu juste. Hyoga ne savait pas même plus ce que voulait dire aimer et n'avait sans doute pas conscience que l'amour que lui portait ses frères n'était pas sain pour lui.

-Sais-tu au moins ce que veut dire aimer ?

Hyoga réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

-Ma mère m'aimait. Elle a donné sa vie pour me sauver.

C'était la deuxième fois que le Cygne faisait allusion au fait qu'on lui ait sauvé la vie. Ikki commença à comprendre la situation.

-Et tu en déduis que les autres t'aiment aussi parce qu'ils t'ont sauvé la vie.

-Ils sont gentils avec moi.

Une fois encore, les réponses du jeune russe paraissaient être une évidence. Les choses étaient ainsi et Hyoga n'avait jamais cherché à remettre en cause sa relation avec les autres.

-D'accord. Mais toi, est ce que tu les aimes ?

-Je suppose que oui. Je serais triste si je perdais l'un d'entre eux. Et puis je leur dois tellement.

Les doutes du Phénix se confirmaient. Hyoga confondait amour et gratitude. Et lui ouvrir les yeux sans le brusquer allait être difficile.

-Hyoga, aimer les gens c'est être tellement bien en leur compagnie qu'on a envie que le temps s'arrête. Ca doit être des moments de partage, de plaisir.

-Mais c'est ce que j'essaie de faire, de rendre les autres heureux, de leur donner ce qu'ils attendent de moi.

Ikki soupira, tentant de calmer sa colère. Une colère d'abord dirigée envers le jeune russe qu'il avait envie de secouer, de faire réagir, mais aussi envers les autres, ceux qui l'avaient rendu dépendant d'eux et profitaient de la situation.

-Mais c'est pas la question ! Je veux savoir si toi tu apprécies ces moments avec eux ?

Ce fut la question de trop pour Hyoga qui se leva à son tour et s'emporta :

-Mais on s'en fout de ça. Qu'et ce que tu cherches Ikki ? A foutre la merde avec les autres ?

-Je veux juste t'aider Hyoga. Tu crois que je ne vois pas à quel point tu souffres quand tu es avec eux. Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes tremblements à chaque fois qu'ils te touchent alors que t'en as pas envie.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Toi aussi tu veux contrôler ma vie ? Me posséder ? Je te croyais différent des autres mais visiblement je me suis trompé.

-Mais je le suis Hyoga. Parce que contrairement à eux, je me fous bien de savoir si tu m'aimes ou pas. C'est ton choix et je le respecte. Et si tu as besoin de vider ton sac, de m'insulter pour te sentir mieux, vas-y ! Si au contraire tu préfères partir, vas-y aussi ! Mais sache que ça ne changera rien au fait que je serai toujours là pour toi. Pas parce que j'attends quelque chose de ta part ou que tu me dois quelque chose, mais parce que je te respecte en tant qu'homme.

-Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-Comprendre quoi ? Qu'ils ont tous les droits sur toi parce qu'ils t'aiment ? Que tu leur dois bien ça parce qu'ils t'ont sauvé la vie ?

Voyant que Hyoga ne répondait Ikki poursuivit :

-Hyoga, le fait qu'ils t'aient sauvé la vie ne signifie pas que maintenant elle leur appartient. Tu as le droit de leur dire non, de leur dire ce que tu penses.

\- Mais c'est leur façon de m'aimer. Ils ne pensent pas à mal, répondit le jeune russe que les paroles d'Ikki avaient un peu calmé.

\- Peut-être mais en agissant ainsi ils font passer leur bonheur avant le tien. Ils ne voient pas qu'ils t'étouffent, qu'ils te font plus de mal que de bien. Je comprends qu'ils aient envie de passer du temps avec toi mais pas en te forçant à faire des choses que tu n'aimes pas. Il y a quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser. Non mais regarde-les en ce moment ! On dirait des chats devant une boite de thon, c'est à celui qui la mangera le premier.

L'image employée par le Phénix eut le mérite de faire sourire le Cygne.

-Pas très flatteuse ta comparaison.

-Si elle peut te faire réfléchir, c'est déjà ça.

-Et pour toi, je suis quoi ?

-Un canard avec de la glace à la place du cerveau, que je ne vais pas tarder à faire rôtir s'il pose trop de question. Allons rejoindre les autres avant que j'ai des envies de meurtre.

Mais sur le chemin du retour, Ikki regretta presque d'être allé le chercher.

-Tu le pensais vraiment Ikki quand tu as dit que tu serais toujours pour moi si tu en avais besoin ?

-Bien sûr

-Alors ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Et si tu poses trop de questions il se peut que je revienne sur ma décision. Alors maintenant tu te tais ou je t'abandonne sur place.

-Bon d'accord, accepta le Cygne de mauvaise grâce.

Mais quelques mètres plus loin :

-Moi je t'aime bien Ikki.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'en fous de savoir si on m'aime ou pas.

-Je sais. Mais je te le dis quand même.

Puis deux minutes plus tard :

-Mais tu ne m'aimes même pas un peu ?

-Je te déteste Poussin, tu le sais très bien. Tout le sanctuaire le sait.

Hyoga sourit. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait passer du temps avec Ikki, parce que le Phénix n'attendait rien de lui. Au moins les choses étaient claires. Enfin juste pour les deux concernés. Parce que concernant les autres chevaliers, ils en étaient venus à s'interroger sur la relation que ces deux là pouvaient entretenir. Un coup en train de se chercher, un coup en train de s'ignorer. Parfois en train de se battre, d'autres fois en train de se défendre mutuellement. De la haine à l'amour il ne semblait y avoir qu'un pas.

Comme l'avait prévu Saga, les deux chevaliers revinrent s'installer, plus apaisés, auprès de Camus. D'ailleurs celui-ci profita d'une absence de son élève pour remercier Ikki.

-Merci Ikki.

-N'importe qui aurait fait pareil.

-Non, répondit Camus, je l'aime mais j'aurai été incapable de le ramener comme tu viens de le faire.

-Je n'ai fait que suivre ton exemple. J'ai compris que ta façon d'agir ave Hyoga n'était pas de l'indifférence. En fait tu te contentes d'être là quand il en a besoin, sans rien lui demander, rien exiger de sa part et ça le rassure. Sil ne vient pas te voir, tu le laisses tranquille, tu ne lui imposes rien. Tu sais où sont les limites à ne pas franchir.

-C'est pour ça que t'es battu avec Seiya tout à l'heure ? Parce qu'il avait franchi les limites ?

-Oui, je ne supporte plus la façon dont ils le traitent tous. Ils ne font qu'aggraver les choses en agissant comme ça.

Camus soupçonna une pointe de jalousie dans les propos d'Ikki mais n'osa pas en parler directement. La soirée avait déjà failli mal tourner, il ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche.

-En tout cas, ça va lui faire du bien de savoir qu'il peut compter sur toi et que tu l'aimes bien.

-Eh ! J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais.

-Non, bien sûr. Cela va de soi.

Mais le sourire entendu qu'échangèrent Camus et Milo sous-entendait le contraire.

A une autre table :

\- Saga ?

-Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai deviné qu'Ikki ramènerait Hyoga?

La déesse Athéna acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Les chiens ne font pas des chats, répondit la Gémeau. Quand je vois Hyoga, je revois Camus quand il était petit. Il passait des heures entières dans la bibliothèque. Il ne levait les yeux de son bouquin que pour vérifier si j'étais bien là, puis il retournait à sa lecture. Au début j'ai eu du mal à le cerner, il fuyait dès que je l'approchais ou que j'essayais de créer un contact. Quand je lui demandais de faire quelque chose ou que je m'intéressais à lui, il se figeait. Et puis j'ai compris… En fait tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de calme, d'une présence rassurante pour le protéger mais pas trop invasive, qui lui laisse le temps d'analyser les choses. Il fallait juste laisser le silence apaiser la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Une fois en confiance, il était adorable et devenait un vrai moulin à paroles. Après il était tout le temps fourré dans mes pattes. Un vrai pot de colle ! Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Milo…

-Mais pourquoi Ikki ?

-C'est le seul qui ose lui parler franchement et donc qui est capable de lui ouvrir les yeux.

-Pourtant il me semble que Hyoga a plus de besoin de réconfort que de reproches en ce moment.

-Non au contraire, les autres le confortent dans son rôle de victime. Inconsciemment ils le rendent dépendants d'eux, de leur aide. Ils pensent l'aider en étant sans cesse derrière lui mais ils ne font que l'étouffer et aggraver les choses. C'est justement parce qu'Ikki va oser le bousculer un peu pour le faire réagir que Hyoga va sortir de sa dépression.

-J'espère quand même qu'Ikki saura se montrer patient, admit la déesse un peu sceptique.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ikki est sans doute celui qui aime le plus Hyoga même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.


End file.
